


Unaware

by akamagerain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamagerain/pseuds/akamagerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The strong, cutting wind had died by the time he’d found his way to the now deserted cemetery. His attention was on the one grave in the distance surrounded by so many flowers and wreaths, he could see it from as far as he was. As though the grave was marked for him to spot despite the dark.</p><p>Hers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted the Annalogia theory on Tumblr, the thought was more of a “what if”, but with the (rather overwhelming) response of the fandom to it, I’m now leaning more towards it being the next Zervis. This wee ficlet is my little contribution to the growing fanwork dedicated to this crack pairing. Well, crack thus far.

She felt the immense drain on her magic reserves reduce as she wound down the arduous spell.

Her arms dropped to her sides as she took a moment to catch her breath, before gazing up at the massive gate that had just been sealed once more.

“Is it done?” came a voice behind her.

Not taking her eyes off the gate, she replied. “They have begun their journey, yes.”

The presence came and stood next to her, keeping a safe distance, sighing as he did so.

“It will be a very long time until I see him again.”

“A couple of centuries, by my estimate.” Smiling ruefully, she turned to him and added, “Though I would imagine even an immortal would find time pass by slowly when away from a loved one.”

“And how would you imagine time treat one who can never be with theirs?” he asked quietly, matching her gaze.

Her smile fell as Anna chose to not reply, and instead look back at the towering gate. Zeref noted the sad determination in her eyes, before they began to close. She fell forwards, as she lost consciousness, and in his haste Zeref nearly tried catching her, before remembering his curse and hurriedly withdrawing his hands. Luckily, she was caught by her most trusted disciple before she made contact with the ground.

“Lady Anna! Lady Anna!” He cried shaking her.

“Do not worry, she is merely exhausted,” reassured the immortal, who had knelt nearby to gauge the celestial Master’s health. 

The teenage boy nodded, his eyes not leaving his teacher’s form. Zeref rose onto his feet and began moving towards the forest he came from.

“Are you leaving, My Lord?” the disciple questioned.

“I am needed elsewhere,” he replied simply without turning back. “Ensure she is well rested and is taken good care of. Opening the Gate is by no means an easy task, let alone for one in her circumstances.”

“Her circumstances, My Lord?” inquired the lad.

“She will inform you in time,” he said quietly.

“Very well, My Lord. I wish you a pleasant journey.”

Zeref afforded himself a small smile, turning around one last time. “Take care, Master..?”

“Aguria. Aidano Aguria, My Lord.”

Zeref nodded and turned to leave towards the growing empire under his wing, all too aware of the distinct possibility that may never meet his blonde co-conspirer again.  
  


* * *

  
Aidano stood before the grave. It had been a bright sunny day with a cloudless clear blue sky, a soft cool breeze and birds chirping all through the ceremony. He almost felt angry at it all, as if they were mocking his grief.

Did the world not realise it had just lost one of its finest celestial mages? Its finest teachers? Its finest _human beings_?

The last of the many, many attendees had left a long while ago. He held her keys in his palm with utmost reverence as he gazed upon her name on the headstone, his heart now breaking for the umpteenth time, as the colours of the setting sun danced across it. She had been laid to rest hours ago, yet her young protégé hadn’t found it in him to leave just yet.

“She looks just like you.” He finally spoke through his tears. “She has the same spark in her brown eyes, the same kindness I saw the day you saved me. She will definitely do you proud, Lady Anna.”

He paused to wipe his tears before closing his fists in determination. “I promise you, Lady Anna. She will grow happy and healthy. She will be watched over by myself and everyone else and I shall teach her all that you have taught me. She will be a fine celestial mage and will carry forward your name and legacy. And your book shall be trusted into her custody when she is ready. Lay in peace, Lady Anna, for I promise you she shall want for nothing.”

He felt a fresh wave of tears then, and didn’t bother wiping them.

“I’m sorry that I can’t do more. That I couldn’t do more. I couldn’t save you. You were so sad these past few weeks. We all noticed. No matter how well you tried hiding them, we could still see it. When you would pause between your writing or as you gazed outside your window. We could hear it in your sighs. And there was nothing we could do, nothing…nothing _I_ could do.”

He took in a deep shuddering breath and tried smiling.

“I sincerely hope you find the happiness you were seeking then wherever you are now. I hope you’ve found whatever it was you were missing. Please watch over us, My Lady. You’re already sorely missed.” He then looked to the sky, noting how dark it had become, before looking down once more. “I must take your leave for now. I will return soon to report to you of the little one.”

Aidano then bowed low in an act of respect before turning around to head back, not noticing the clouds that were gathering along the horizon.  
  


* * *

  
The strong, cutting wind had died by the time he’d found his way inside the now deserted cemetery.

His attention was on the one grave in the distance that was surrounded by so many flowers and wreaths, he could see it from as far as he was. As though the grave was marked for him to spot, despite the darkness.

_Hers._

The dragon slayer walked, almost involuntarily, until he found himself standing before it. He read her name over and over, his eyes roving over every curl of the letters, taking in every detail set in the stone.

He stood there silently for ages. The storm clouds had long since gathered overhead and begun pouring frigid rainwater, matting his long messy hair to his face, neck and shoulders, soaking him to the bone. Not that he noticed.

Finally, he clenched his fists.

“It was all for nothing.” He growled. “I will still find them and hunt them down. You did not save their lives, just bought them some time. At the cost of your own.”

He glared at the tombstone as though expecting one of her snark, witty replies to emanate from it. He quickly realised that it wouldn’t. He wouldn’t hear her annoying quipping again. Ever.

His nails dug into the flesh of his palms even more.

“You _fool_ ,” was all he finally said as he turned away from her for the last time.

He did so, not knowing of the dark mage that had been silently watching him speak to her grave.

He did so, not knowing of the small life she had given birth to, that had his blood flowing inside her tiny body.


End file.
